kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Music/Lyrics
Color of the Sea Color of the Sea Lyrics Booklet English= The morning light is so bright Weigh anchor! Without any words to say, I listened to the sound of the waves As if the meaning of my memories is being tested Even in darkness I remember I’ll move on, just watch me So repeatedly, we won't regret to them That’s how I thought ‘Admiration’ ‘Embarking’ ‘Future’ ‘Despair’ ‘Loss’ ‘Separation’ Escape the sea of endless sadness And even if the entire world drowns in the color of the sea I’m sure I’ll hear your voice “It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” And even if the entire world stands against us I’ll still look straight ahead with you All my hopes gathered into an attack And burst forth She was splendid like our flagship But it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end Only the sea knows, that's why I won’t forget, even if it’s sealed away behind locked doors I’ll break them open Just watch me So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy I won’t be tied down by those words ‘A glimmer’ ‘The blue sky’ ‘Hope’ ‘Failure’ ‘The sea bed’ ‘Rest’ Escape the sea of endless tears And even if my entire being disappears into the past I’m sure we’ll always stand together Even if it’ll “all change someday” And even if my entire being was nothing more than an illusion Even then this miracle of a world we lived in Gathers into an attack filled with prayers and cries out Even if the world fades into the color of the sea I won’t forget you Even if the world drowns in the color of the sea I’ll search for you “It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” you say, but... “Don’t worry” “We can change” but right now... “We're moving ahead” “We can do this” but still... "All of it is a lie" "It ends with this" That’s wrong! Even now if everything I know drowns in the color of the sea I sink even deeper And all of my memories fade into the color of the sea And disappear into the light And even if the entire world drowns in the color of the sea I’m sure I’ll hear your voice “It’ll be fine” “Let’s go home” And as long as you’ll come back someday Yes, I will keep on going In the end, this wish of mine Escapes the sea and sails towards the future, weigh anchor! |-|Romaji= Asa no hikari mabushikute Weigh anchor! Kotoba mo nakute Tada nami no oto kiiteta Kioku no imi tamesareteiru mitai ni Yami no naka demo omoidasu Mae ni susumu no Miteite yo So repeatedly, we won't regret to them Sonna fuu ni mo kangaeteita no ‘Akogare’ ‘Batsubyou’ ‘Mirai’ ‘Zetsubou’ ‘Soushitsu’ ‘Betsuri’ Ikutsumo no kanashimi to umi wo koe Tatoe――― Sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo kitto Anata no koe ga suru “Daijoubu” “Kaerou” tte Demo Sekai ga subete hanten shiteiru no nara Sore demo anata to Massugu ni mae wo miteite Ima negai kometa ichigeki hazeta She was splendid like our flagship But it's all in the past She never gave up hope even till the end Only the sea knows dakara Nuritsubusaretemo wasurenai Koji akeru no Miteite yo So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy Sonna kotoba ni sugari wa shinai ‘Kirameki’ ‘Aozora’ ‘Kibou’ ‘Haiboku’ ‘Minasoko’ ‘Nemuri’ Ikutsumo no namida no umi wo koe Tatoe――― Watashi no subete ga kakkou ni kietemo zutto Kitto tomo ni aru tte Itsu no hi ka kawareru tte Demo Watashi ga subete maboroshi da to shitara sou Sore demo anata to Kiseki no you kono toki ni Ima inori kometa ichi geki hibike Sekai no subete ga miiro ni kietemo Anata wo wasurenai Sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Watashi ga sagashi dasu “Daijoubu” ”Kaerou” tte demo “Daijoubu” “Kawareru” tte ima “Susumu no yo” “Yareru” tte mada Zenbu sou, kore de owari chigau! Ima――― Watashi no subete ga miiro ni toketemo Fukami he ochite yuku Soshite Kioku no subete ga miiro ni natte Hikari ni kiete yuku Tatoe sekai no subete ga miiro ni toketemo kitto Anata no koe ga suru “Daijoubu” “Kaerou” tte Demo Taisetsu na anata ga umarete kuru nara Sou watashi wa aruki daseru Saigo ni nee kono negai Ima nori koe mirai he to Weigh anchor! |-|Japanese= 朝の光　眩しくて Weigh Anchor! 言葉もなくて ただ波の音　聞いてた 記憶の意味　試されている　みたいに 闇の中でも思い出す 前に進むの 見ていてよ So repeatedly, we won't regret to them そんな風にも考えていたの 憧れ　抜錨　未来 絶望　喪失　別離 幾つもの哀しみと海を越え たとえ――― 世界のすべてが海色に溶けても　きっと　 あなたの声がする 大丈夫　還ろうって でも 世界がすべて反転しているのなら それでもあなたと 真っ直ぐに 前を見てて 今　願い込めた一撃 爆ぜた She was splendid like our flagship But it's all in the past She never gave up the hope even till the end Only the sea knows　だから 塗り潰されても忘れない こじ開けるの 見ていてよ So foolish, don't repeat the tragedy そんな言葉にすがりはしない 煌めき　青空　希望 敗北　水底　眠り 幾つもの涙の海を超え たとえ―――　 私の全てが過去に消えても　ずっと　 きっと　共にあるって いつの日か　変われるって でも 私が全て幻だとしたら　そう それでもあなたと 奇跡のよう　この時代に 今　祈り込めた一撃　響け 世界の全てが海色に消えても あなたを忘れない 世界の全てが海色に溶けても 私が探し出す 大丈夫　還ろうって　でも 大丈夫　変われるって　今 進むのよ　やれるって　まだ 全部嘘、これで終わり　違う 今　私のすべてが海色に溶けても 深みへ落ちていく そして　記憶のすべてが海色になって 光に消えて行く たとえ―――　 世界の全てが海色に溶けても　きっと　 あなたの声がする 大丈夫　還ろうって でも 大切なあなたが生まれてくるなら　そう　 私は歩き出せる 最後にね この願い 今乗り越え　未来へと　Weigh anchor! Just Moving On Now Lyrics Booklet English= In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now I reach out for the light and grasp nothing but air Unable to escape from the tears of my memory I avert my eyes and say farewell to those days Without fear of the pain it will give me I receive the winds and believe until I can hold it in these hands Heading boundless to tomorrow, the gazes that continuously face me Live without disappearing, the pride called ‘self’ Instead of exceeding that place with armor made of excuses Throw it all away; let the burning emotions overflow and move on The gathering snow, a hidden dream, the unmoving bystanders I listen hard for the faint voices and embrace these feelings If I can get through this lonely night where fear assaults me I think I can make it to that place I sprint without hesitation through the ‘present’ that starts to move Leave my hurting for later and run towards the tomorrow called ‘self’ In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now Heading boundless to tomorrow, the gazes that continuously face me Live without disappearing, the ‘self’ called… I sprint without hesitation through the ‘present’ that starts to move Leave my hurting for later and run towards the tomorrow called ‘self’ In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now |-|Romaji= Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now Setsuna no hikari te wo nobashite kuu wo kitta namida no kioku kara Nuke dasenu mama me wo sorashita sono hibi ni sayonara wo tsugeta Kizu ato ga fueru koto osorezu kaze wo ukete tada shinji nagara kono te de tsukamu made Kagiri naki asu e to nando demo mukau manazashi wa Kieru koto naku ikiru jibun toiu na no hokori Mi ni matou ii wake de sono ba shinogu yori Nugi sutete tagiru omoi hanachi Oh, Just Moving On Now Furi tsumori yuki kakushita yume boukansha wa tachi tsukushita ne Kasukana koe ni mimi tsumashite kono omoi tsuyoku dakishimeta Fuan ga osou hitori no yoru wo koete yuke ba tadori tsuku darou egaita ano basho e Ugoku dashita 'ima' wo tsuki susume mayou wa nai Kuyamu koto ato ni shite jibun toiu na no asu e Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now Kagiri naki asu e to nando demo mukau manazashi wa Kieru koto naku ikiru jibun toiu na no... Ugoku dashita 'ima' wo tsuki susume mayou wa nai Kuyamu koto ato ni shite jibun toiu na no asu e Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now |-|Japanese= 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now 刹那のヒカリ　手を伸ばして　空を切った　涙の記憶から 抜け出せぬまま　目を逸らした　その日々に　サヨナラを告げた 傷跡がふえること怖れず　風を受けて　ただ信じながらこの手で掴むまで 限りなき明日へと　何度でも向かう眼差しは 消えることなく生きる　自分という名の誇り 身に纏う言い訳で　その場凌ぐより 脱ぎ捨てて　滾る想い放ち　Oh, Just Moving On Now 降り積もる雪　隠した夢　傍観者は　立ち尽くしていたね 微かな声に耳澄まして　この想いを　強く抱きしめた 不安が襲うヒトリの夜を　超えてゆけば　辿り着くだろう描いたあの場所へ 動き出した「今」を　突き進め迷うはない 悔やむこと後にして　自分という名の明日へ 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now 限りなき明日へと　何度でも向かう眼差しは 消えることなく生きる　自分という名の... 動き出した「今」を　突き進め迷うことはない 悔やむこと後にして　自分という名の明日へ 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now Fubuki Fubuki Lyrics Booklet * The ship names are used as their namesake meanings. ** Fubuki ; snowstorm or blizzard ** Shirayuki ; white snow ** Hatsuyuki ; first snow ** Miyuki ; deep snow ** Murakumo ; gathering clouds ** Isonami ; breaking waves *** The ''Fubuki''-class in whole English= Let them reach, let them reach, let these feelings reach Yes, “That day” “Your smile” “My wishes” all of them Let them reach you and a peaceful time The blue of the ocean expands Beyond the red brick walls Over the glowing breaking waves '' The sky full of ''gathering clouds shines bright Even if I choose my words and avert my gaze Your smile and the ‘tomorrow’ that I can’t see Are so white, so white, like a blizzard Yes, I've known these feelings since even before we met And now they’re even stronger than ever Stronger and stronger, my wishes get stronger I’ll clasp that hand and feel ‘tomorrow’ Let them reach a peaceful future we believe in! The sun falls past the horizon And the sunset bathes you in light If it could always stay this way Wouldn't it be great, I think But I’m sure that’s wrong Do I have to go? I take a deep breath And dive into the splashing waves! With you, with you, I want to sing with you “These battles surely aren't everything,” I say And try not to lose sight of the way home Hear them, hear them, hear the cries Join these hands and we’ll go home tomorrow I’m sure, to the place of our memories Now in the storms of time The tears of the dancing petals Blow through the headwind, tonight the petals form a blizzard Gather and gather, like the white snow Just like a kind time that remains unseen I'm sure, I'm sure, like the first snow of the year I won’t forget, that one moment――― Is deeper and deeper with the depth of the deepest snow Yes, I've known these wounds since even before we began Now they’re even deeper than ever Stronger and stronger, weave together these feelings I’ll clasp that hand and feel ‘tomorrow’ I’m sure they will reach a quiet, peaceful ocean Let them reach you |-|Romaji= Todoke, todoke, omoi yo todoke Sou 'ano hi' 'egao' 'watashi no negai' subete Kimi to yasashii jikan e to Todoke Umi no ao hirogaru Akarenga sono mukou ni Nee Hikaru Isonami koe Murakumo no sora mabushii Aa Kotoba erande Hitomi fusetemo Mienai ashita mo Kimi no egao mo Shiroku shiroku Fubuki no you na Sou deau mae kara wakatteta kono omoi Ima nara motto zutto tsuyoku Tsuyoku tsuyoku negai wa tsuyoku Tsunagu yo sono te wo kanjite ashita wo Shinjiru yasashii mirai e to Todoke Suiheisen hi ga ochite Yuuyake kimi wo someru Nee Zutto kono mama nante Ii janai omou dake nara Kedo Kitto chigau no ikanakya dame nano Kokyuu soroetara Shibuki no naka e Kimi to kimi to utatteitai Ikusa no hi sore wa Kitto subete de nakute Kaerimichi miushinawanu you Kiite kiite sono koe kiite Tsunaide kono te wo Kaeru yo ashita ni Kitto natsukashii ano basho e Toki no arashi no naka de ima Mai chiru hana no namida Mukai kaze Koyoi hana Fubuki Tsumoru tsumoru Shirayuki mitai ni Yasashiku suki tooru jikan no you na Kitto kitto Hatsuyuki mitai ni Wasurenai yo isshunwo Fukaku fukaku Miyuki no you na Sou hajimaru mae ni shitteita kono itami Ima nara motto zutto fukaku Tsuyoku tsuyoku omoi tsumuide Tsunagu sono te wo Kanjite ashita wo Shizukana yasashii umi e kitto todoke Kimi e to todoke |-|Japanese= 届け　届け　想いよ　届け そう　あの日　笑顔　　私の願い　全て 君と優しい時間へと 届け 海の青　広がる 赤煉瓦　その向こうに　 ねえ 光る'磯波'越え　 叢雲の空眩し　 あ> 言葉選んで 瞳伏せても 見えない　明日も 君の笑顔も! 白く　白く　'吹雪'のような そう出逢う前から解ってた　この想い 今なら　もっとずっと　強く 強く　強く　願いは強く 繋ぐよ　その手を　 感じて　明日を 信じる優しい未来へと　届け﻿ 水平線　陽が落ちて 夕焼け　君を染める ねえ ずっとこのまま　なんて いいじゃない　想うだけなら　 けど きっと違うの　 行かなきゃ だめなの? 呼吸　揃えたら　 飛沫の中へ! 君と　君と　唄っていたい 戦の日　それは きっと全てでなくて 帰り道見失わぬよう 聴いて　聴いて　その声聴いて 繋いで　この手を　 帰るよ　明日に きっと懐かしい　あの場所へ 時の嵐の中で今 舞い散る花の涙 向かい風　今宵　花'吹雪' 積る　積る　'白雪'みたいに 優しく　透きとおる　時間のような きっと　きっと　'初雪'みたいに 忘れないよ　一瞬を--- 深く　深く　'深雪'のような そう　始まる前に知っていた　この痛み 今なら　もっとずっと　深く 強く　強く　想い紡いで 繋ぐよその手を 感じて明日を 静かな優しい海へきっと 届け﻿ 君へと　届け Meaning Lyrics Booklet English= I know you know　What's the meaning? I know you know　What's the meaning of tears? I head to the never ending future and embrace my fears With tears overflowing I alone Talk to the night sky and hear my true voice And the night was dark Someone will always smile and make this weakness of mine disappear No matter how harsh the tomorrow waiting for me might be I'll believe in what is in this heart of mine As long as there is kindness in the words you gave me Then I have no limits I know you know　What's the meaning? I know you know　What's the meaning of tears? If you're always looking behind you have to move forward I wave farewell to yesterday and turn away The soft wind embraces me What I saw wasn't only a land of ideals There are times where I lose myself, but I never want to give in So no matter how much this body of mine is wounded As long as I don't run away, within that hand should be a great hope And if the truth disappears from this world Then I will stop thinking and charge forward Each time the tears start to fall I will become stronger, the light shining down No matter what happens beyond that sky I will exceed this trembling night and believe in myself No matter how harsh the tomorrow waiting for me might be I'll believe in what is in this heart of mine As long as there is kindness in the words you gave me Then I have no limits |-|Romaji= I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? Doko made mo tsudzuku mirai e　fuan daite Afureru namida de nijinda yozora ni Hitori de katarikake nagara hontou no koe ni Kidzuita fukai yoru Itsumo dareka no kao ga unkande kono yowasa wo keshite iku Donna tsurai asu ga watashi wo matteite mo Shinjiteru kono mune no naka ni aru mono Daiji na hito ga kureta kotoba no naka ni Yasashisa ga aru kagiri doko made mo I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? Furi muite bakari iru nara susumenai to Kidzuita kinou ni te wo furi se wo muke Yawaraka na kaze ni dakarete mitsumeteita no wa Risou dake janai yo Mayou toki mo aru kedo itsudemo akirametaku wa nai kara Donna ni karada kizuitemo nigena kereba Sono te ni wa ooki na kibou ga aru hazu Seikai nante doko ni mo nai no nara ba Kangaeru koto yamete suki susume Namida no tsubu kobore ochiru tabi Tsuyoku naru hakari ga sasu Ano sora no mukou nani ga okottemo Furueteru yoru wo koete Believe in myself Donna tsurai asu ga watashi wo matteitemo Shinjiteru kono mune no naka ni aru mono Daiji na hito ga kureta kotoba no naka ni Yasashisa ga aru kagiri doko made mo |-|Japanese= I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? どこまでも続く未来へ　不安抱いて 溢れる涙で滲んだ夜空に ひとりで語りかけながら　本当の声に 気づいた深い夜 いつも誰かの顔が　浮かんでこの弱さを消して行く どんな辛い明日が私を待っていても 信じてる　この胸の中にあるもの 大事な人がくれた言葉の中に 優しさがある限りどこまでも I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? 振り向いてばかりいるなら　進めないと 気づいた昨日に手を振り背を向け 柔らかな風に抱かれて　見つめていたのは 理想だけじゃないよ 迷うときもあるけど　いつでも諦めたくはないから どんなに身体傷ついても逃げなければ その手には　大きな希望があるはず 正解なんてどこにもないのならば 考えることやめて突き進め 涙の粒が　零れ落ちる度 強くなる　光りが射す あの空の向こう　何が起こっても 震えてる夜を越えて　Believe in myself どんな辛い明日がわたしを待っていても 信じてる この胸の中にあるもの 大事な人がくれた言葉の中に 優しさがある限りどこまでも Character Songs -Kanmusu Songs- Volume 1 * All lyrics are roughly transcribed & translated trailer versions, so don't expect them to be right. * 外国人が二時間ぐらいで書いた歌詞です。おそらく正しくではありませんのでご注意ください。 * In the process of translating the full version of each song. Please wait patiently. -Admiral Moriyama * 今フール版は翻訳中なので、お待ちしてください。　森山司令官より Straight Ahead! Kongou-class Four Sisters English= The top speed four sisters Watch what we can do I’m sure we’ll be okay Check, one, two, is the mic good to go? Follow me! Waiting for you! Wow! No matter how much I sail the seas of hearts Yeah yeah yeah yeah! My shell of love can’t reach you, admiral Type 3 shell! Type 3 shell! Please save me, fairy of the compass Wow, congratulation! Wow wow wow wow Let's fire! Fire Coming at you in full force I can’t wait for it Wow wow wow wow Speed and firepower Aim with all our might and hit! All cannons, burning love!! Follow after me, please! I'm ready to go! So inspired! What a waste! If I equip myself, there is nothing to regret Today is another sunny day! No matter how many plates of love curry I make Yeah yeah yeah yeah! The medal of love doesn't reach me Armor piercing shell! Armor piercing shell! Please bestow upon me an incredible plan Our battle results have gone up! wow wow wow wow Shoot forth!　Fire We will not lose Please look at us! wow wow wow wow You admiral and I We'll go together with all our might! All cannons,　burning love!! Hey! Good! Yes! Hiee! Wow wow wow wow Let's fire! Fire Coming at you in full force I can’t wait for it Wow wow wow wow Speed and firepower Aim with all our might and reach you! All cannons, burning love!! |-|Romaji= Kousoku no yonshimai Katsuyaku wo mite yo ne Kitto daijoubu desu Chekku wan tsu maiku wa OK Follow me! Waiting for you! wow! Hatto no kaiiki, dore dake megutte mo Hai Hai Hai! Hai! Koi no dangan, teitoku (anata) ni todokanai Sanshikidan! Sanshikidan! Onegai, tasukete rashinban no yousei-san Wow Congratulations! wow wow wow wow uchimasu!　Fire zenryoku de mairimasu ude ga narimasu ne wow wow wow wow sokudo to karyoku kiai de neratte atatte! zenhoumon　Burning Love!! tsuite kite kudasai nee! junbin wa dekitemasu! kangeki! mottainai desu! tonae areba uinashi desu ne kyou mo ii tenki nee! aijou karee wo donna ni tsukuttemo hai hai hai hai! koi no kunshou, watashi ni todokanai tekkoudan! tekkoudan! onegai sazukete, hissatsu no sakusen wo senka Result ga agatta yoo! wow wow wow wow tsotsugeki!　Fire〜 watashitachi makemasen mitete kudasai ne! wow wow wow wow teitoku (anata) to watashi isshou ni kiai de iku no yo! senhoumon　Burning Love!! He―y！ yoshi！ hai！ hiee！ wow wow wow wow uchimasu! Fire〜 zenryoku de mairimasu ude ga narimasu ne wow wow wow wow sokudo to karyoku kiai de neratte todoite! zenhoumon　Burning Love!! |-|Japanese= 高速の　四姉妹 活躍を　見てよね きっと　大丈夫です チェックワンツー　マイクはOK？ Follow me！　Waiting for you！wow！ ハートの海域、どれだけ巡っても ハイハイハイハイ！ 恋の弾丸、提督(あなた)に届かない 三式弾！　三式弾！ お願い助けて、羅針盤の妖精さん Wow Congratulations！ wow wow wow wow 撃ちます！　Fire 全力で参ります 腕が鳴りますね wow wow wow wow 速度と火力 気合いで　狙って　当たって！ 全砲門　Burning Love！！ ついて来て下さいネー！ 準備は　出来てます！ 感激！　もったいないです！ 備えあれば　憂いなしですね 今日も　イイ天気ネー！ 愛情カレーを、どんなに作っても ハイハイハイハイ！ 恋の勲章、私に　届かない 徹甲弾！　徹甲弾！ お願い授けて、必殺の作戦を 戦果Resultがあがったヨー！ wow wow wow wow 突撃！　Fire〜 私たち負けません 見ててくださいネ！ wow wow wow wow 提督(あなた)と私 一緒に　気合いで　往くのよ！ 全砲門　Burning Love！！ He―y！ よしッ！ はい！ ひぇ〜！ wow wow wow wow 撃ちます！　Fire〜 全力で参ります 腕が鳴りますね wow wow wow wow 速度と火力 気合いで　狙って　届いて！ 全砲門　Burning Love！！ The Endlessly Echoing Khorosho English= Wonderful. I reached out with this small hand Not knowing what I could do Having lost sight of it so many times I finally found it, the place I belong I turn around and notice The friends I was always with And the smiles shining like the sun Were right behind me, how wonderful I always want to protect you Until this body of mine perishes, until that time Even if we’ve been separated My heart stands by you Each of these steps Continuously overlap to eternity I can live on all alone but I will live in this time together with you |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= ハラショー 差し出したこの小さな手で 何ができるのかわからないままで 何度でも見失いながら やっと見つかった私の場所 振り返ると気づくんだ いつも一緒の仲間と 眩しい太陽のような 笑顔がそこにあった　ハラショー いつもあなたを見守っていたい この身朽ち果てるその時まで 離ればなれになったとしても 私の心は共にある 踏み出したこの一歩一歩が 重なり続けて永遠につなぐ 一人でも生きて行けるけど 今はこの時間共に生きる First Love! Torpedo Squadron English= 1, 2, 3 Go! Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh oh oh oh Kancolle! Kancolle! Kancolle! Oh oh oh oh Torpedoes, torpedoes, torpedoes again today Firing them over and over, obviously I'd get better That’s why even a little is fine I just want something that that'll make my heart race Wah-ooh-wah-ooh-wah-ooh-wah It's a little selfish, but don't scrap me straight away, 'kay (Wah-wah-wah-wah) I always want to be with you Hey, hello! (Huh?) Are you listening? (Huh?) Hey, hey, admiral! Bang bang bang! With my cannon of love Bang bang bang! I’ll knock your heart out Bang bang bang! I’m gonna launch my torpedo of passion Bang bang bang! Preparations OK Bang bang bang! It’s time to sortie I’ll sink you for sure! Oh oh oh oh Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh （Yeah yeah yeah yeah!） Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh （Yeah yeah yeah yeah!） If I just come and go to the same place Over and over again, of course I wouldn't like it But, it's kind of strange It feels a bit good, that it might become a habit Wah-ooh-wah-ooh-wah-ooh-wah It's fine if I'm a ditz, right? Don't leave me behind (Wah-wah-wah-wah) I want to become the flagship A bit more (Oh?) What is it? (Yeah...) Really, really, admiral! Bang bang bang! With my cannon of love Bang bang bang! I'll aim at your heart Bang bang bang! This torpedo of oxygen has been fired! Bang bang bang! Preparations OK Bang bang bang! It's time to sortie Top performance on mission? It's a piece of cake Okay, let's do it, everyone. Let's go! Kanco kanco Kanco Kancolle, go! (Kanco kanco Kanco Kancolle, go!) Kanco kanco Kanco Kancolle, go! (Kanco kanco Kanco Kancolle, go!) Kan Kan Kan Cococolle, now! (Kan Kan Kan Cococolle, now!) Kanco kanco kan kan kanco Kancolle, did it! (Kanco kanco kan kan kanco Kancolle, did it!) Yaaaay！ Can you please be at my side when I've received medium damage? I really want you to see me Hey, hello? (Eh?) Are you listening? (Hm?) Come on, admiral! Are you kidding me? Admiral!! 1, 2, 3 Go! Bang bang bang! With this torpedo of love Bang bang bang! I’ll knock your heart out Bang bang bang! Don't stop this passionate engine Bang bang bang! Preparations OK Bang bang bang! It's time to sortie I’ll sink you for sure! Oh oh oh oh Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh （Yeah yeah yeah yeah!） Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Kancolle! (Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= 1,2,3 はいっ！ 艦これ！ 艦これ！ 艦これ！ Oh oh oh oh 艦これ！ 艦これ！ 艦これ！ Oh oh oh oh 雷撃雷撃 今日も雷撃 繰り返してちゃ そりゃ 上達もします だからちょっとでいいんです 何かドキッとする刺激が欲しいんです わーおーわーおーわーおーわー 生意気だけど すぐに 解体しないでね (わーわーわーわー) ずっと一緒にいたいよ ねぇちょっと（え？）聞いてる？（え？） ねぇねぇ、提督！ BANG!BANG!BANG!恋の主砲で BANG!BANG!BANG!撃ち抜くハート BANG!BANG!BANG!情熱の魚雷、発射しちゃうよ BANG!BANG!BANG!準備はOK BANG!BANG!BANG!いざ出撃 きっと轟沈させるよ Oh oh oh oh 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） Oh oh oh oh （はいはいはいはい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） Oh oh oh oh （はいはいはいはい！） 何回も何回もおんなじとこ 行ったり来たりじゃ そりゃ ヤになりますよ だけどなんかヘンなんです ちょっと気持ちよくて クセになってるんです わーおーわーおーわーおーわー 少しドジでも いいでしょ？ 置いてかないでね (わーわーわーわー) 旗艦にして欲しいのに もうちょっと（お？）何なの？（おう・・・） もうもう、提督！ BANG!BANG!BANG!恋の主砲で BANG!BANG!BANG!狙うよハート BANG!BANG!BANG!酸素の魚雷、いっちゃいますね！ BANG!BANG!BANG!準備はOK BANG!BANG!BANG!いざ出撃 任務遂行、余裕でしょ？ はーい、みんな行くよ？ せーのっ！ かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！ (かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！) かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！ (かんこ かんこ かんこかんこれ はいっ！) かんかんかん こっこっこれ ほいっ！ (かんかんかん こっこっこれ ほいっ！) かんこかんこかんかんかんこかんこれ よいしょっ！ (かんこかんこかんかんかんこかんこれ よいしょっ！) ひゅーーーーー！ 中破したときくらい そばにいたっていいでしょ？ ホントは見て欲しいのに ねぇちょっと（え？）聞いてる？（うん？） ねぇねぇ、提督！ホントに？提督！！ 1,2,3 はいっ！ BANG!BANG!BANG!恋の魚雷で BANG!BANG!BANG!撃ち抜くハート BANG!BANG!BANG!情熱の機関部、止まらないでよ BANG!BANG!BANG!準備はOK BANG!BANG!BANG!いざ出撃 きっと轟沈させるよ Oh oh oh oh 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） Oh oh oh oh （はいはいはいはい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） 艦これ！（はい！） Oh oh oh oh Bright Shower Days English= The sky looks like it might rain From now on (Hm?) Under the same umbrella (It’s too small! It actually isn’t?!) Going steady, we’re always together! (Ready everyone?) Aim for the bright morning sun (Poi poi poi!) No matter what rain falls we won’t lose, we can get through it together Blast the lonely sunset (Sunny sun sun) Sparkling and shining, reach the stars Watch us We’ll make tomorrow come true For sure |-|Romaji= Sora wa yūdachi ppoi kore kara (Hm?) Hitotsu kasa no naka (Semai! Semakunai!?) Yōsorō itsumoisshoda yo Mabushii Asahi mezashite ku (Poi poi poi!) Don'na ame datte, makenai yo issho ni koete ku sabishī Yūhi uchinuite (Sunny Sun Sun) Manten kirari hikaru hoshi ni todoke Mitsumete ite Kanaeru ashita Kitto |-|Japanese= 空は夕立っぽい これから（ん？） ひとつ傘の中　（狭い!狭くない!?） ヨーソローいつも一緒だよ 眩しい朝日目指してく（ぽーいぽいぽい！） どんな雨だって、負けないよ　一緒に超えてく 寂しい夕日打ち抜いて (Sunny Sun Sun) 満点キラリ光る　星に届け 見つめていて 叶える明日 きっと Two Cranes English= The mornings we spend together And the nights we spend alone Our hearts are one Flying higher and higher through a thousand years Always, until the end These two cranes fly together I’ll never forget, until the end That single moment like water These two cranes |-|Romaji= suyoku naru mukaikaze uke te tsubasa hiroge sora ni negatte ta yakusoku no imi oboeteru? zutto mamoru wa anata no mirai o Kagayai ta fuyu no yo mo arashi fuku haru no asa mo tomoni mairi masho Takaku takaku tobu sen nen no toki o itsumo itsu made mo ni wa de tobiyuku Atsui atsui kizuna mune ni hime te mite ite ne anata to watashi ni wa no tsuru o Natsukashii anata no yokogao watashi zutto sora ni inotte ta Yakusoku no imi wasure nai kitto mite ite futari no kōseki Wakare no natsu no hi mo owari no aki no toki mo kokoro wa issho na no Mizu no mizu no yo na isshun no toki o itsumo itsu made mo ni wa de tobiyuku Moeru moeru yo na omoi hime te wasure nai watashi to anata ni wa no tsuru o Futari sugosu asa mo hitori kiri no yoru mo kokoro wa tomoni aru Takaku takaku tobu sen nen no toki o itsumo itsu made mo ni wa de tobiyuku Mizu no mizu no yo na isshun no toki o wasure nai itsui tsu made mo ni wa no tsuru o |-|Japanese= 強くなる　向かい風受けて 翼拡げ　空に願ってた 約束の意味　覚えてる？ ずっと護るわ　あなたの明日(みらい)を 輝いた冬の夜(よ)も 嵐吹く春の朝も 共に参りましょう 高く高く翔ぶ　千年の刻(とき)を いつもいつまでも 二羽で翔び往(ゆ)く 熱い熱い絆　胸に秘めて 見ていてね　あなたとわたし 二羽の鶴を 懐かしい　あなたの横顔 私ずっと　空に祈ってた 約束の意味　忘れない きっと見ていて　二人の航跡 別離(わかれ)の夏の日も 終りの秋の刻(とき)も 心は一緒なの 瑞(みず)の瑞(みず)のよな　一瞬の刻(とき)を いつもいつまでも 二羽で翔び往(ゆ)く 燃える燃えるよな　想い秘めて 忘れない　わたしとあなた 二羽の鶴を 二人過ごす朝も 一人きりの夜も 心は共にある 高く高く翔ぶ　千年の刻(とき)を いつもいつまでも 二羽で翔び往(ゆ)く 瑞(みず)の瑞(みず)のよな　一瞬の刻(とき)を 忘れない　いついつまでも 二羽の鶴を Let's Not Say 'Good-bye' English= Through the sleepless nights I continue to look up at the stars above Through the many farewells I continue to gaze at the waves Fly The blazing morning sun is waiting for us Beyond the time I will not forget Our sunshine spot I am reminded Of the wind that pets my head You know, our testament will never disappear, yes Let's not say "good-bye" Embracing your cold self As the rain kept falling on you Embracing the unfulfilled dream Continuing together our prayer for it Cry Beyond the tears A wind that passes through us To the edges of time I will not forget Everyone's future The shining smile When it leads us forward You know, the two of us in the future Will keep embracing each other, yes Let's not say "good-bye" Try The returning tomorrow Keeps on changing because I had lived together with you I will not forget Our sunshine spot I am reminded Of the wind that pets my head You know, the reason we keep on living Will never disappear, yes Let's not say "good-bye" So let’s not say Goodbye... |-|Romaji= nemurenu yoru wo koete hoshi wo miagetsudzuketeta ikuta no wakare koete nami wo mitsumetsudzuketeta Fly moeru asahi ga bokura wo matteru toki no mukou de wa wasurenai no futari no hidamari omoidasu yo ne kami naderu kaze wo nee futari no akashi wa kieru koto nai sou Let's not say "good-bye" kogoeru kimi wo daite ame ni utaretsudzuketeta kanawanu yume wo daite tomo ni inoritsudzuketa Cry namida no mukou de sukitooru kaze ga toki no kanata de wa wasurenai yo minna no mirai wo kagayaku egao michiru sono jikan wo nee mirai no futari wa zutto yorisou Let's not say "good-bye" Try kaeru ashita wo kaete yukeru no wa kimi to ikita kara wasurenai no futari no hidamari omoidasu yo ne kami naderu kaze wo nee kakenuketa imi wa kieru koto nai sou Let's not say "good-bye" So let’s not say Goodbye... |-|Japanese= 眠れぬ夜を越えて 星を見上げ続けてた 幾多の別れ越えて 波を見つめ続けてた Fly 燃える朝日が 僕らを待ってる－－ 時の向うでは 忘れないの 二人の陽だまり 思い出すよね 髪撫でる風を ねえ　二人の証は 消えることない　そう Let's not say "good-bye" 凍える君を抱いて 雨に打たれ続けてた 叶わぬ夢を抱いて 共に祈り続けてた Cry 涙の向うで 透き通る風が－－ 時の彼方では 忘れないよ 皆の未来を 輝く笑顔 満ちるその時間を ねえ　未来の二人は ずっと寄り添う　そう Let's not say "good-bye" Try 還る明日を 変えてゆけるのは－－ 君と生きたから 忘れないの 二人の陽だまり 思い出すよね 髪撫でる風を ねえ　駆け抜けた意味は 消えることない　そう Let's not say "good-bye" So let’s not say Goodbye... Category:Anime Category:Music